Characters
Russell Description: Lates 20s. Lives in his mother’s basement,, doesn’t have a job, doesn’t study and doesn’t do any housework. Despite all this he has a superiority complex and looks down on other people. He is very overweight, doesn’t wash often enough, and doesn’t socialise with anyone. He treats his mother poorly despite her doting on him and doing all she can to support him. Had friends in college, but doesn’t speak to them anymore. Clothes: He dresses in an ill fitting leather trench coat, a pair of jeans that are in dire need of a wash, and a graphic t-shirt, Walking style: Walks with his hands in his pockets and his eyes fixed on the ground. Changes: After winning the lottery he either begins to change into a decent person and see a lot of self improvement, or he begins to descend even further into his sense of superiority. He meets some new people as well as old friends throughout his story, and will be faced with choices relating to how he treats them. Some may only be interested in his money, some may actually want to help him. Associated characters: - Liza: Russell’s single mother, dotes on him and wants to see him turn his life around but isn’t bold enough to talk with him sternly unless things get much worse for him throughout the game. - Shaun: Russell’s college friend, shows up after Russell wins the lottery and wants to hang out again Jack Description: 76 years old. Lives in a retirement home, his family do their best to visit him but don’t get there as much as he’d like. He has done the lottery every week for the past 54 years. He has always been of good moral character, looked after his family, gone to church every sunday and generally been the archetypal good person. His wife died last year and he hasn’t sought out another partner since. Clothes: Sweater vests, formal trousers, leather shoes Walking style: Walks very slowly with the aid of a walking stick Changes: After winning the lottery he either: - Begins to finally break from his “good guy” persona, and spend his winnings on alcohol, drugs and women - giving in to all the things he’d avoided earlier in life to “make his last few years more fun”. - Uses his money to look after his family and friends, who all seem to have a lot more problems now that Jack has won the lottery. Associated Characters: - Sarah: Jack’s daughter, has never been bad to Jack but could have visited more over the past few years. Makes more time for him after he wins. - Ally: She's a gold digger, a model that tries her best to become a trophy wife for Jack. Barbara Description: 37 years old. Lives with her timid husband and two children who have a tendency to misbehave. Has a quick temper and an inflated sense of self-importance. Always has her husband buy their lottery tickets for them, but refers to the winnings as hers. Thinks of herself as a strong woman, but is really just a bully with a strong sense of entitlement. Clothes: Sequin covered dresses, faux-fur scarves, high heels Walking style: Exaggerated, walks in a way she thinks of as glamorous Changes: After winning the lottery she either: - Takes the opportunity to relax, and turns herself around - becoming a better mother for her children and wife to her husband. - Or her sense of entitlement grows and she becomes even more of a bully to those around her, possibly even divorcing her husband in hopes of keeping all the money for herself. Associated characters: - Neil: Barbara's husband, is usually quite timid but depending on Barbara's actions throughout the game he might become bolder. - Ryan: Barbara and Ryan's 6 year old son, prone to tantrums if he doesn't get his way - Nikki: Barbara and Ryan's 13 year old daughter, intelligent for her age and takes after her father in her mannerisms